A Dance In The Park
by chibi-excel
Summary: Romano stumbles upon a strange boy dancing in the park on his way home from school. Random drabble. My first one shot. SpainxRomano AntonioxLovino and hinted at GerIta and PruCan. Rated T for...well...Romano.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**A Dance In The Park**

* * *

A small brunette teenager named Romano Vargas is currently wandering down the park he uses as a shortcut to his house from school. He reaches the fountain and comes face to face with a mysterious taller boy with curly dark brown hair swaying with his hips as he dances. Romano turns off his iPod and instantly hears loud Spanish music coming from near the dancing teen. "…What the hell are you doing?" He asks and the other teen blushes, looking over to him.

"…Oh…um…dancing." The taller teen mumbles and Romano looks at him confused. "….Why…?" A large grin comes to the other boy's face. "Why not? I have to practice dancing for international night at our school and there's nowhere more fun than the park~!" Romano raises a brow. "How do you know we attend the same school?" The other boy laughs and points to Romano's chest. "You're wearing the school uniform. Why were you at school so late?" "I was helping my friend out in the library." Romano answers before his eyes land on a book bag propped up against the fountain. On the book bag is many stickers and pins, but one stands out. A pin with the Spanish flag on it with the words 'Spanish and proud of it'.

"Isn't it cheating for a Spaniard to take Spanish for their second language?" Romano asks blandly and the boy laughs. "Isn't it also an unfair advantage for an Italian to take Spanish as a foreign language? Since Italian and Spanish are so similar~?" He twitches and flips the Spaniard off. "Fuck you! Spanish and Italian are VERY different! And how do you know I'm Italian, creeper?" The older boy's eyes light up. "Same way you knew I was Spanish. Your book bag has an Italian flag pin on the shoulder strap."

Romano looks away in annoyance. "Whatever…have fun with Obsession*. It's stupid to practice it alone, since it's a couple's dance number." The music suddenly starts up again and the Spaniard looks Romano in the eyes, almost freezing him in place with his stare. "You know the dance, huh? Then you must be a junior. Why don't we practice together? It'll be fun~!" He coos and Romano twitches. "No. Way. In. Hell. I'm going home now. I've wasted enough time here."

* * *

Next day:

Romano heads out of the school at around six with his blonde friend. "Damnit Matthew! Why must we always help out in the library? I miss going home at the normal time!" Matthew laughs. "But Romano, we both love the library and our poor librarian needs help. How can you turn her down?" Romano groans. "I can't turn her down…but still! I just-! I mean-! If I run into that creepy Spanish dancer in the park again you're gonna pay!" Matthew looks at him amused. "Ohhh? The 'creepy Spanish dancer' you have been talking about all day?"

Romano blushes and looks away in annoyance. "I have not! And if I have it's only to complain! It was creepy, man!" Matthew shrugs and pats him on the back. "Well, I'm heading home. Have fun with your Spaniard tonight." Romano fumes. "HE'S NOT MINE AND THERE IS NO FUN TO BE HAD WITH HIM!" Matthew just laughs and heads off. "…Bastard…"

* * *

Park:

Romano stops and turns his iPod up louder as he nears the fountain and holds up a notebook he took out NOT to use as an excuse to ignore the mystery dancer, but to study from. He begins flipping through it, skipping the vast majority of it since it's mostly covered in notes between him, Matthew, and their friend Vash. Once he lands on a page of science notes he finally continues to the fountain.

His brilliant plan fails immediately as the wind picks up, making him drop his notebook and come face to face with swaying Spanish butt. "MERDA!" The older teen looks over in confusion and quickly smiles upon seeing Romano. "You're back." "You're still dancing." Romano points out and the Spaniard laughs. "Yes I am. I will be dancing here until we have international night." "Hm…have fun." The smaller boy mumbles before grabbing his notebook and quickly heading off.

* * *

Later:

Over the past week Romano has seen the mysterious boy every night at the same place for various amounts of time. Sometimes Romano can escape quickly and sometimes he's forced into a conversation that lasts seemingly forever. Seriously, the boy could go on for HOURS about random crap. Yet they never tell each other their names. Romano because he really doesn't like the guy and the other guy because…well…who the hell knows?

Today they won't be seeing each other, though. Because today is Friday and Romano is at Matthew's. This means that today he won't be able to…er…won't have to see him. Because he goes home a different way. "Well I'll see you later, Matthew." Romano says as he pulls on his coat and Matthew nods. "See you tomorrow." He heads out and quickly gets drenched before running back in. "…You're….wet…?" Matthew asks and Romano glares annoyed. "Yes, it's raining."

The blonde laughs and hands him an umbrella. "How strange. It must've just started." Romano nods, looking outside. "The weather man didn't mention rain…" Matthew smirks at his friend. "I bet lots of people are going to get sick…being caught in the rain and all." Romano rolls his eyes and heads out. "I don't care. Good night."

* * *

Later:

Romano heads home before he hears some music coming from a house. He comes to a dead stop and remembers that Spanish boy. The dancer out there in the cold rain. Getting drenched. Cold. Sick. He shakes his head in an attempt to banish the thoughts and starts heading home again. Hearing a small sneeze coming from near him he finds his feet turning and walking, running, to the park.

Once he gets there he sees the older teen smiling at him. "Well hello there~! Oh…you're out of breath…" He mutters as Romano stands there gasping for air. "I...I am n-not…" Romano says and the boy laughs a little, going up to him. "If you stay outside to long you'll get sick, you know~!" He teases, placing a drenched hand on Romano's shoulder. "I-I could say the same for you! Why aren't you going home?" Romano yells and the other boy laughs. "I can't go home right now. I have…about…an hour before I can go back! Forgot my key this morning~!"

The smaller teen groans and lifts his umbrella over both of their heads. "Come on. It'd be a waste if you practiced all this time and got sick just before the actual thing." Romano grabs the other boy's hand and drags him off to his house. "Oh my~! You're bringing me to your house already? What a fast worker~!" "SHUT UP!"

* * *

Romano's house:

Romano brings the teen up to his room, ignoring his younger brothers as they stare. "Take off your clothes; I'll give you some of my dad's to wear." He heads out and grabs the clothes, coming back in to see the other teen standing there naked. "Oh good! I was getting cold!" "WHAT THE FUCK? PERVERTED SON OF A BITCH! TAKE THESE AND GET FUCKING DRESSED YOU-! YOU-!" Romano shrieks and the other boy begins to get dressed. "You're so shy~!"

He puts on the button up shirt and pants before sitting on Romano's floor. "Brrr~! Still so cold~!" Romano groans and throws him a blanket off his bed. "Since you're in my room…I suppose I should ask…who are you?" "EHH! Lovi doesn't know who I am~?" The older boy asks hurt and Romano twitches. "What's a Lovi? And that isn't an answer!" "I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo~! You are Lovi!" Romano pales. "Y-you're…YOU'RE ONE OF THE BAD TOUCH TRIO! OH GOD! AND YOU'RE IN MY HOUSE!"

Antonio frowns. "I'm not going to do anything to you…I'm not Francis!" The Spaniard sneezes under the blanket and Romano sighs, heading out of the room and quickly returning with two cups of hot chocolate. "Here." Antonio stares at the cup and then over to Romano as he sits next to him on the floor before smiling. "You're too cute for words, Lovi." Romano tenses up and leans forward to glare at him. "Stop. Being. Creepy."

An idea comes to Antonio's mind and he moves closer to Romano, lifting the blanket to cover him as well, laughing happily when the boy just sits there frozen in embarrassment. "Wh-wh-why are you so close?" Romano stutters and Antonio grins. "You're cold as well, Lovi! And the best way to warm up is to share body heat~!" The Italian stares down at their drinks. "No. The best way is to drink the damned hot chocolate I gave you and stay away from me!" Antonio takes the drink at the same time Romano does and they both start to drink. The Spaniard stops quickly, however, and drops the cup onto the hardwood floor as he screams in pain. "DIOS MIO! HOW HOT DID YOU MAKE THAT?"

Romano tilts his head to the side to look at Antonio confused, still drinking his own. "H-HOW ARE YOU DRINKING THAT SO CASUALY?" Antonio exclaims and Romano glares at him, setting the cup down. "It's hot chocolate, Antonio. HOT. Chocolate. When I have something that is supposed to be hot I expect it to be HOT." The smaller teen explains as he wipes up the thankfully small amount of hot chocolate that spilled out of Antonio's cup when he dropped it. "Th-there's a difference between hot and scolding, Lovi! You almost killed me!"

Romano tosses the shirt he used to wipe up the beverage into a laundry basket in his room. "Stop being such a wuss. I personally like it that temperature." Antonio pouts and mumbles. "If you want to hurt your mouth I can think of ways that are much more fun…" Romano eyes him wearily but doesn't move out of their cocoon. It was far too warm, after all. "Keep your thoughts to yourself, pervert. Which reminds me…how do you know who I am? And where the hell did you get Lovi from?" Antonio's eyes light up. "I asked around! I know your little brother, because he's dating Gil's little brother, and so I asked him what his big brother's name was! He said 'Romano Lovino Vargas'! So I got Lovi from your middle name! He also told me some other stuff…like that you have been talking about me a lot recently…" A smirk now comes to Antonio's lips and Romano blushes. "N-NO I HAVEN'T! I-I mean I might have mentioned you once…because you're a weirdo…B-BUT IT WAS ONLY ONCE AND ONLY IN PASSING! IT'S NOT LIKE I CONSTANTLY TALK ABOUT YOU TO MY BEST FRIEND OR ANYTHING!" Antonio looks at the boy amused and Romano shrieks. "B-BECAUSE I DON'T!"

A troubled look comes to Romano's face as Antonio continues to stare at him with an amused smirk. "You like me, don't you Lovi?" "I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" Romano yells and Antonio shakes his head and places a hand on the smaller teen's cheek. "You like me, I can tell." Antonio says as he leans forward. "N-NO!" Romano yells and pushes him away. "Y-you're a member of the Bad Touch Trio! I won't become a notch on some manwhore's belt!" Antonio looks at him confused. "Manwhore…? I'm not Francis. I've never even dated before…" Romano looks away frowning. "Y-you don't need to be dating someone to do the things that it takes to be a manwhore…"

Antonio groans. "I hate that goddamn nickname! Just because I like to hug people! Hugging isn't a bad touch!" Romano glares at him. "You just tried to kiss a boy you don't even know…you can't tell me you've never done that before." Antonio looks at him sadly. "I haven't! I-! I like you, Romano! That's why I want to kiss you! Not just because you're cute, not because I'm trying to take advantage of the fact you like me and DEFINITELY not because I'm some sort of manwhore!"

Romano looks away embarrassed. "If it's not just because I'm cute and you're some horny teenage boy…then why…would you like me…?" Antonio smiles at him. "I like your attitude. The fact you are hard to get, and the face you like me so much, makes me feel special. I love being liked by you~!" He moves closer and Romano blushes. "I NEVER SAID I LIKED YOU!" Antonio smirks as Romano doesn't budge from his advances. "Hmm…I find it hard to believe you when you aren't moving away…" Romano looks at him nervously. "I-I-I-! It's NOT because I want to kiss you! So go away!" Antonio ignores him and continues to crawl closer to the boy until their foreheads are pressed against each other. "You don't want to kiss me…?" He asks innocently and Romano twitches. "I-! I never said that! Er-! I mean-! J-just kiss me, damnit!" Romano yells, squeezing his eyes shut.

Antonio smiles at him and closes the gap between them, crushing their lips together. He brings a hand up to Romano's face, cupping his face and deepening the kiss. Romano's eyes shoot open when he feels a tongue run along his bottom lip. He reluctantly opens his mouth to give Antonio access and the older teen pauses, as if contemplating what he should do next. Luckily, or sadly depending on how you look at it, Romano has read enough of his brother's stupid romance novels to have a vague idea of what to do. Fighting his embarrassment Romano leans forward and takes control.

Antonio freezes in shock for a moment before taking over again and laying the boy on the floor. "Wh-what do you think you're doing?" Romano hisses and Antonio laughs nervously, backing away. "N-nothing at all…" The smaller teen looks up at him wearily. "…Really…? Why don't I believe you…" Antonio stands up and helps Romano to his feet. "Why would I do anything you don't want…? I love you, Lovi." Romano looks at him creeped out. "I-I MEANT LIKE YOU! I LIKE YOU, LOVI!" Antonio exclaims, blushing.

The smaller teen sighs and looks down at the ground. "Wh…who is your dance partner…? For international night…?" Antonio looks at him wide eyed before smiling happily. "You want to be my dance partner…?" Romano looks away nervously and Antonio gasps happily. "YOU DO! YOU REALLY DO! LOOOVVVIIII~! I'll ditch Gil to dance with you! Who are you dancing with?" "M-Matthew…" "PERFECT! GIL HAS A HUGE CRUSH ON HIM~! Are you the leader or the follower?" Romano looks at him annoyed. "I'm the follower…and I don't want Matthew with Gilbert." Antonio snickers. "So Gilbert will be lead by Mattie! So cute~!"

Romano sighs. "Fine…I'll dance with you…" Antonio laughs a little. "Oh~! How generous of you~!"

* * *

International night:

Romano glares down at the red flamenco dress he is in. "I hate our teacher…" Antonio laughs. "I love our teacher~!" He glares over at Gilbert and Matthew in annoyance. "Why doesn't Gilbert have to change into a dress?" Romano hisses and Antonio smirks. "Because he doesn't look as hot in one as you…" He brings his lips up to the boy's ear. "And his boyfriend didn't request it." Romano twitches. "You….did….WHAT? I'LL KILL YOU!" "B-but Lovi~!" Antonio cries as he runs away from the furious Italian. "YOU'RE A DEAD MAN! A DEAD MAN!"

* * *

A/N: *Obsession is a spanish song that we danced to in our international night~! It was so much fun~! And such an awesome song! It's by Aventura!

My first one shot...I don't know how good it is...it's just a thought that popped into my head. *sigh* sorry if it fails...


End file.
